


Help me Breathe

by fritzy1999



Series: Maeva Daehler Life [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Derek is 21, Dick Scott, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Feels, High School AU, Klaus and Maeva are the outcast, Klaus and Maeva friendship, M/M, Maeva is a sassy girl, Matt is a dick, Mikaelson Family - Freeform, Mikaelson clan cruelty, Physical Abuse, Redemption, Sassy Isaac, Sassy Peter, Scisaac - Freeform, Top Brett Talbot/Bottom Liam Dubar, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Scott McCall/ Bottom Isaac Lahey, adopted Matt and Maeva, modernish times, sterek, stiles and co are 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritzy1999/pseuds/fritzy1999
Summary: Maeva Daehler was the adopted daughter of Elijah Mikaelson, second rate to her cousin Hope Mikaelson (daughter of Elijah and Hayley) and brother Matthew Daehler. Cast out like her cousin Niklaus the Hybrid must face ad endless loop of high school and mockery from the ones she calls family. But even she does not know the truth about her origins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeva Daehler was the adopted daughter of Elijah Mikaelson, second rate to her cousin Hope Mikaelson (daughter of Elijah and Hayley) and brother Matthew Daehler. Cast out like her cousin Niklaus the Hybrid must face ad endless loop of high school and mockery from the ones she calls family. But even she does not know the truth about her origins.

 

 

_The line between what brings us pain and what sustains us is thinner than you'd imagine. -Niklaus_

  
  
"It is hard to believe such a cumberworld such as yourself breathes Maeva dear,"  
  
"Maeva, do make sure Hope makes it to school on time."  
  
"Father, do I have to go with her?"  
  
"Don't forget Maeva we took you in, we are not obligated to keep you alive.”

“Yes Father,” I mutter quietly as I leave the house, head downcast and sullen  
  
I groan into my hands as I slink into my desk this pleasant Monday morning. I wince slightly as the lingering pain of this morning's bruises grazes against the desktop. Like every morning in the Mikaelson home, I, Maeva Daehler undergo a morning beat down, not always physical no, the psychological damage is known to be way harder to repair, even with werewolf healing.

Sighing in defeat, I sink further into myself and try to focus on this morning syllabus for Home Ec.

"This year will be an eventful year. Your final project will involve you getting married" Mrs Gloria smiles cheekily as numerous groans and squakes of indignation echo around the room. I look up in bewilderment and tentatively raises my hand.

"Yes... Miss Daehler?"

"Is this really a good idea, I mean, how do we know this project won't end up with consequences? Mrs Gloria, we're only 16 are you sure we can take care of another person hen we can't take care of ourselves?" My voice was soft and hesitant, afraid of any lashes that were sure to come.

Mrs Gloria's face softens and she looks over the room with a praising smile.

"I know this might seem scary and unusual but you will have your partner to rely on. I have faith in you, all of you, that you can care for the child's well-being. Anyway, I'll hand out the forms for your families to fill out and make sure to bring them in on Friday, well class dismissed." She chimes out happily as the bell rang.

* * *

 

The day drags on and I begin to regret the clock speeding up in my AP chemistry class. While Harris may be an ass, I was more than happy to tune into a few boy’s conversation, one of them,  _Stiles_  I think,  _is in my first-period class_ _._ I try to seem like I'm focused on my textbook but my ears tune into Stiles and Scott's conversation.

_“You can't bring a baby into the Pack Stiles.”_

_“You honestly think I want to Scott? It's our major project, which by the way is delusional and degrading for these children, their babies Scott not guinea pigs.”_

_“You're gonna have to tell Derek”_

_“Why must you bring him up? You love hurting me, don't you?”_

_“Just, FIX THIS.”_

_“Oh_   _my_ God, _you sound just like him!”_

"Mr Stilinski, Mr McCall care to share with the class?

I sneak a glance over my shoulder and watch Stiles brown eyes widen and Scott's face flush red. Stiles gapes like a fish before throwing out an easy grin.

"Actually, yes, we were just discussing the fascinating occurrence that happens with human hormones and the full moon, it's really interesting how the human brain sends these chemicals that increase blood pressure and other quirky hormones." Harris squints his eyes at the younger man, 'hmm' in suspicion.

"Glad you are finally taking interest in Science Mr Stilinski, but please focus on the lesson for today." Stiles sends him a salute and Harris grimace before going back to his laptop.

I glance once more over to Scott and Stiles. Scott's eyes catch sight of mine, he glares opening and me. I cast my sight down, and fumble with the protection ward, my cousin Freya made me. Though it's more like a collar considering no one else could sense what I truly was.

* * *

 

When the bell rang I feel my stomach sink and drag my feet out of the school to the parking lot. Standing against a black sedan was Klaus Mikaelson, I smile and gives a small wave to my older cousin. A grin forms but disappears quickly and I feel a hard contact on my back, causing me to topple forward.

I brace my hands out and wait for the impact. I hiss in pain as the cement sidewalk scrape against my hands. Falling back onto my knees I glance up to find Matt Daehler, my brother, grinning and laughing at me with some of his lacrosse mates. I groan and roll my eyes at his pathetic display of dominance.

"Sorry dear sister, I didn't see you there." Matt cackles with weak sincerity, I glare harshly at him with a scowl. Picking myself up I dust off my jeans and head towards Niklaus, hunching my shoulders and muttering curses under my breath.

"You alright my dove?" Niklaus' soft baritone voice has me sending a grimace of a smile to him.

"As well as any woes teenager of the 21st century can dear cousin. Come I stink of sweat and the undead are making me nauseous." Niklaus nods in agreement and we both settle comfortably in his vehicle.

The ride was silent, but unlike the uncomfortable silence that fills when I ride with Freya, Rebekah or Kol or even worse Elijah my father, Niklaus and I find comfort and peace in each other's presence. I like to believe it's because we are the outcast to our small family, both being a hybrid. But to be honest it's mostly because of how similar we are to each other.

"Sooo, how was work?" I finally ask. Niklaus smirks and shoots me a glance. I grin behind my hand, eyes full of mirth.

"Who's the poor sap that got it this time? Vamp or wolf?" I continue. Niklaus gives me a feral grin to that.

"Wolf this time, you remember the East Atlantic pack, don't you? Well, it seems the newest leader Oscar Clay has been conducting some intriguing business, under the other beta's noses. The cumber-ground is in so deep, I doubt the pack could fix it without my help, I relayed such to the imbecile.' Nikalus scowls before his features soften again. 

'Oscar just stared blankly at me, not grasping a single word, such an insufferable gillie’foot. So naturally, I took control and fixed the problem, much to Oscar's chagrin, though he didn't get to say much as his beta tossed him on his ass outside the compound. Should have seen his face Maeva my dove, you would have loved the whole ordeal."

I grin along with Niklaus, picturing the entire scene in my mind. Our laughs settled as we head up the driveway, and slowly we both grew sullen.

"We could run away, well drive away. Make a whole spectacle out of it, the two best Mikaelson children running off to explore the world." I grin sadly to my cousin, and he mirrors my expression.

"One-day cousin, one day we'll be free. But for now, let's face our family with charming sass, hmm?" Niklaus laughs and nods in agreement.

As we enter the large mansion, I spot Rebekah talking quietly with Hope. I internally roll my eyes before looking over to Niklaus and see his expression guarded.

“Rebekah, what are spouting to that child now?” He inquires with a tight lip. Rebekah shoots him a pointed look before smiling down at her niece. Never sparing me a glance.

“I was just telling Hope about how excited we are for her recital next week, the one with her solo?” _Yes, we know, you only repeat it every day._ I had to bite my tongue to keep the words at bay.

Niklaus’ eyes sparkle for a moment and I had to turn away from the scene, heartbreaking at seeing my closest family be swept up by the power of Hope Mikaelson perfect daughter of Elijah Mikaelson. I leave the doorway quickly and trek up to my room.

I land on my comforter with a soft thud and stared blankly up at my ceiling taking in the artwork I have painted but never grasping the images. I didn’t feel the tears ‘till they trailed down my cheeks. I haven’t cried in centuries but for a moment I felt helplessly human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures Right-left  
> Matthew Daehler, Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson, Niklaus Mikaelson, Maeva Daehler, Hope Mikaelson


	2. Chapter 2

_We are nothing without the proof of lineage or heritance, for such simplicity are important to everyone but yourself._

_You're a disgrace to the family._

_Why did we let you stay?_

_You don't deserve to be here._

_Well isn't it the bastard child of Agatha Daehler and Ingram Phelan, Ne vous hurler Pour nous petit loup?_

_We should have put you down 400 years ago mutt._

I gasp as a solid body shoves me into a locker. I frantically glance around to find myself at school. Banging my head against the locker door I groan and rub my face with my hand.  _Damn,_  I thought I couldn't believe I induced a panic attack in the middle of the hallway. Steadying my heart rate, I push myself off the locker and head to my Home Ec class.

As I head towards my seat I find Stiles occupying the one behind it. I freeze for a second before trying to act indifferent at the change in seating. I hunch myself over the desk and pretend to sleep until the bell rings. As Mrs Gloria begins her lecture on pregnancy and human reproduction I felt Stiles shift forward in his seat.

“Alright, I’m going to announce your partners and let you guys begin the first part of the booklet. Once I call out your name go sit with your partner.”

Marcus and Beaux

Stacey and Parker

Klein and Havarti

“Daehler and Stilinski.”

I freeze before turning gently around to face Stiles, I didn’t meet his eyes but kept them on the desktop.

"Maeva can I ask a question?" I glance over curiously and nod.

"Your family is peculiar and I was wondering if you were peculiar too?" I felt myself freeze and watch Stiles bite his lip furiously, anxiety and curiosity waft in waves off his lithe frame.

"We're not peculiar Stiles, what do you mean by that?" I ask with faux curiosity. Stiles cast his eyes down.

"Peculiar as in longevity, craving type O and love running in the moonlight? That kind of peculiar." I stare at him bug-eyed and smell the shift of fear and nerves in his scent.

"Stiles, I don't know how much coffee you drank this morning but my family doesn't participate in such activities. They feast on 16th-century wine and type O margarita's and have galas under the moonlight, they're too delicate for runs, Jesus, get your facts straight." I reply with a sly grin. I turn back around and feel Stiles brain go into high wire and listen to him tapping furiously on his phone.

I bite my lip and wonder if I said too much, I stiffen and the thought of the reprimanding I'd face at home.

 _God, I hope this doesn't end badly._  I think nervously.

* * *

After fleeing my first-period class Stiles doesn't catch up to me till lunch. I find myself cornered at my table with both Stiles and Scott looming over me. I look up wide-eyed and pray this doesn't end badly.

"So Maeva, anything you care to confess?" Scott asks with a scowl. I furrow my brows in confusion at his obvious dislike for me.

"Not really, no," I reply. They both sigh in disappointment, well Scott scoffs, Stiles was the disappointed parent.

"Funny, you seemed so open to Stiles this morning." I frown at Scott and his condescending tone.

"I thought you were supposed to be the nice one?" I quip. Stiles covers his laugh with a cough behind his hand, Scott shoots him a harsh glare.

"Look Maeva, we're well-tuned to the  _otherworldly_  things that happen in Beacon Hills, all we want to know is whether your coven is a risk to this town," Stiles explains gently. I nod in understanding and lean away from the duo.

"My family don't have any plans to take over Beacon Hills, we have Mystic Falls, just right now my cousin Niklaus has a job around here, so do the others, we'll be gone by next semester," I reply quietly.

Stiles frowns at my sudden introverted act, Scott just nods and storms away. I keep my head down and wait for Stiles to leave as well. He doesn't.

"You know, I have a pup who was in the same predicament as you once. He felt like he couldn't escape his home, was trapped literally and figuratively by his own father." Stiles' voice was sudden but soothing. I glance up with misty eyes but soon set my jaw and scowl harshly at the kind boy.

"I don't need your help" I snarl. Stiles steps back but gives me a gentle smile.

"Our Alpha turned him into a werewolf and let's say his dad never made it out of the argument. The pup didn't do anything to his father of course but, let's just say his father isn't in the picture anymore. He's Pack." I roll my eyes but look sullenly to the ground.

"I can't join your pack Stiles, even if I wanted to, m-my family would- they would- I can't I'm sorry." I bolt out of my seat and rush out of the cafeteria. I feel the tears run down my face and try to ignore Stiles heavy footfalls behind me.

I ‘round a corner and slam right into Matt. I squeak in fear and watch the rage consume his pale features.

"Why if it isn't my ugly duckling of a sister. Go on boys I have to speak with her." Matt dismissed is friends and I felt the world tilt around me. I kept my gaze down and allow Matt to drag me to the lacrosse field.

"I saw your little stunt in that putrid cafeteria dear sister. Do you think having the Beacon Hills pack on your side could save you?" I whimper and shake my head. Matt laughs sharply. Then in a blink, Matt has his hand wrapped around my thin neck, squeezing the air from my lips. I wheeze and scratch with my nails.

"Good because don't think for a second we won't wreak havoc on those pathetic mutts." Matt's eyes darken and I whimper.

"Brother, please." I rasp out. Matt sneers and releases me, allowing my body to crumple to the grass. I cough and sputter for air. Matt growls and sends a harsh kick to my stomach. I groan and hunch over my knees.

"Look at me, you vile creature," Matt commands. I look up in pain and find his eyes a glassy silver.

"I don't know why Aunt Esther allowed you immortality and residence in our home but remember this you abomination. You are not worth the Daehler or Mikaelson name, just like Niklaus, you are nothing. Remember that." I feel my mind shift and the mantra ring in my mind. The tears fall softly.

"I am nothing." I whisper softly and stare off blankly into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> Ne vous hurler pour nous petit loup?  
> Won't you howl for us little wolf?


	3. Chapter 3

I witness from the school, Matt's disgusting treatment of his sister. I watch Maeva be beaten and crumple to the cold ground at her feet. I feel the rage burning within me. Not thinking twice I dial Derek's number.

"What Stiles?" I hear my Alpha's deep tone ask.

"We have a problem. You know the Mikaelson and Daehler family that moved at the beginning of the year?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"There vampires and I'm pretty sure two of them are werewolves, but Maeva the freshmen in my Home Ec class doesn't have a scent from what Scott told me. I just witnessed Matt her brother beat the shit out of her just for talking to talking to us. Dude this is worse than we thought. They don't want Beacon Hills but they are using Maeva as a punching bag, its worst then Isaac, okay not worst but a close second." I rush out and Derek stays silent for a few minutes.

"We'll discuss more at the meeting tonight, for now, Stiles,"

"Yeah?"

"Keep her in your sights."

"Obviously Sourwolf," I state with an easy grin. He huffs and hangs up. I hide behind the wall when Matt walks closer to the door, he walks right pass me and I sigh in relief before peeking around the wall to see Maeva getting up and wincing in pain.

 Steeling my nerves I walk off the pavement to the uneven lacrosse field and raise my hand in a surrender position. Maeva notices my presences and gives me a sceptical look.

"What do you want?" I cringe at her tone.

"More like, what do you want, I could name a few, stitches, ice, bandages, better family." Maeva barks out a strained laugh and I internally wince in pain for her.

"A bed would be nice too." I nod in agreement and with caution go to her side. Just like any animal Maeva watches my every move and her body tenses into that fight or flight mode. Luckily she doesn't bite off my hand when I gently touch her shoulder and guide her out of the field.

<>

I allow Stiles to guide me to his jeep. The hideous blue of the vehicle makes me cringe and for a moment I find myself criticising the poor thing on wheels. Immediately I feel guilty.

"Lovely vehicle you have here Stiles." I offer timidly. His smile is big and proud as he taps he hood of the jeep fondly.

"Ain't she? It was my mom's back when she was younger, Dad finally lets me have it when I got my license, she's my pride and joy." I watch as the light dims slightly in his eyes and I hurry to bring it back.

"Well, aren't you going to show me how well she runs?" Stiles blinks back into focus and nods with a grin. We settles into the worn bench seat and wince as the gears and engine grind to a start.

Once we exit the school parking lot I watch the scenery go by, after twenty minutes I notice the trees grew thicker and the usual suburban houses disapear. I turn to Stiles confused and worried. I see his shoulders tense and the anxiety leaking from his pores.

"Stiles, where are we going?" I ask quietly. I feel the fear begin to creep up in my veins and flashes of my families abuse form full frontal in my mind.

"Ever heard of the saying, eye for an eye makes the whole world blind? Well as long as you don't try to kill me or my pack, my Alpha and I agreed to let you meet us."

"Why?" I ask completely thrown through a loop at this boy. He looks at me with concern and sympathy.

"Because it's my job." I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"It's your job to take people?" I mocked, he frowns.

"No, it's my job to find wayward creatures that need a bit of love in their life." He states firmly.

"I have love," I protest aggressively. He sends me a deadpan look.

"Okay, who? Your family beats you Maeva how is that love?" He probes and I lower in my seat refusing to look at him.

"Niklaus, my cousin, he loves me," I mumble. His eyes soften.

"He's an exception," Stiles supplies, but I get the feeling that he knows something I don't when it comes to my cousin.

I don't press the matter so for the last remaining minutes in the jeep was quiet and I watch the world fly by. Finally, we turn onto a drive way and I stare in amazement at the large house before me. It was gorgeous, a three story building with a porch and large windows decorate the front, along with multiple cars.  I hesitate to leave but Stiles urges me on with a reassuring smile. I nod and take in a deep breath before opening my door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or The Originals but I did use a lot of TO dialogue with Elijah and Niklaus, but it's a bastardized version so it's not the exact same because it needed to match up with the story.
> 
> P.S. writing in old English is hard especially the tone of it ugh DX.  
> P.P.S please kudos and comment lovelies.
> 
> Inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzLyoUc5cfk

_I desire the things which will destroy me in the end._

_-NessQuotes_

 

The house was as beautiful inside as it was outside and I find myself in awe at the sheer mass of cosy feel the place radiated. This was a home.

Stiles gently touches my shoulder and directs me towards the living room where a group of wayward teens relax and chat, oblivious of my presence.

Scott looks up and smiles when he spots Stiles but it falls flat when his eyes lie on me. I shrink into myself and take a step back.

“Stiles,’ Scott starts with a growl. I cringe at his hostility.

“Scott, knock it off.” Stiles cuts him off and rubs his hands down my back. I try to relax and send him a reassuring smile but it doesn’t work.

I catch movement at the corner of my eye and turn to see a tall imposing figure scowling at the teens before him. I whine subconsciously and exposed my neck. Mortified by the fear I showed among these strangers.

“Derek,” Stiles whispers to the larger man. I gulp and keep my gaze to the floor.

I feel sturdy fingers lift my chin up and I find my gaze caught with this alphas eyes.

“You are safe here, I promise.” Derek whispers and I nod timidly. He nods and steps back before walking around and trailing his hand along Stiles' shoulders.

Stiles relaxes into the touch and grins up at the older male.

“So we’re just waiting on Peter?”

“Awe dear Stiles you know you don’t have to wait for me, just say my name and I will be at your utter mercy.” Said man walks down the stairs back straight and so confident I find his posture unnerving.

His gaze turns to me and I still. He grins my way after looking me over.

“Well aren’t you just delicious. Such beauty must have a name.” I feel myself relax at the easy flirtation that reminds me of Niklaus, I find myself straightening and smile coyly up at the male.

“Daehler, Maeva Daehler,” I spoke softly and extend my hand in a shake.

Peter gently grasp my fingertips while turn to have my wrist facing upward and slowly brings it to his wrist to lay soft lips tot eh sensitive skin. I breathe in sharply and feel my irises flex from my arousal at the display.

“Maeva... Is French no? I must say your beauty matches your name, you are quite intoxicating.” Peter finishes with a wink, I feel colour blossom on my cheeks.

“I wish I could say the same Sir but I doubt you’d like me to compare you to a stone, such geology would be lacklustre to how handsome you are.” He grins broadly and stands close to me.

“A woman after my own heart, flattery gets you everywhere my dear.” I giggle and cast my eyes down in coy shyness.

“You remind me so much of my cousin, so quick to fall for flowery words and duel out your own. I’d say you need a leash to keep you from running off.” I smirk at the snort Stiles lets out from behind me and the painful groans coming from the other teens.

Peter appraises me once more and his grin turns sultry.

“What might this delicate species be?” He asks softly. I grin and steady my heartbeat.

“Human, though I do prefer my name, Peter.” I say plainly and see him giving me a disapproving look, not buying my lie.

“Well Maeva, please sit, I’m very much like to get this meeting over and possibly enjoy the rest of my afternoon in your company.” I quirk a brow at Peter.

“Is that your informal way of asking for my time?” I inquired with an impish smile. Peter scoffs.

“Oh, my dear I never inquire anything, I state what I want and usually find it laying in my hands.” I gaze at him impressed by his confidence.

“I never did like a man that demands things. Unfortunately for you, I must decline, I won’t press myself in the company of a man who thinks a few flowery words can get him anywhere. I am a Daehler after all.”

Peter frowns thoroughly confused no doubt at my blunt refusal. I turn back to the group and find them all staring at me in amazement. I blush hotly.

“I just remembered that my cousin had plans, I’m sorry I can’t stay for what I assume an insightful meeting but as you can see, I am human nothing more.” I make my way to the door but Stiles calls after me.

“We need confirmation that your family aren’t dangerous even if they are vampires.”

“Wolves and Witches,” I state. Silence falls over the crowd, I sigh and turn back around to stare at Derek. We don’t break the eye contact.

“My family are vampires but will not harm a human in this town, we are here for clientele problems in Sacramento. We have two wolves in our back and a witch. We are harmless unless you give us a reason to cause harm. They use blood from the blood bank or from the wildlife around us. We are not a threat Alpha Hale, you have my word.”

Derek's gaze intense before his whole body relaxes.

“Thank you, Ms Daehler,” He recognizes my truth. I nod in gratitude and briskly exit the house.

* * *

Once I was far enough away from the house I pull out my phone and dial Niklaus’ number.

“Hello, Dove.” Niklaus’ cheerful tone rings in my ear and I relax in relief.

“Can you come pick me up on…uh 32 Glencross Ave just off Country Rd. 67. I went to a friend’s house but the company was not the greatest.” I became nervous.

“Niklaus?” I ask timidly after the silence became too long.

“Are you hurt? What happened? Walk to the end of the road I’m three minutes out. I’m coming for you my little Dove.” Niklaus says hurriedly ad I sag in relief before walking to the end of the street.

I spot his Maserati Viper turn the end corner. I cringe at the tires squeal in protest to his sharp drift. He slams the brakes and gets out of the car and gathers me in his arms, checking me over for any injuries. I scoff at his worry and cease his fretting.

“Cousin I am fine.”

“Then why did you ask me to get you when we both know you could have just run to our house.” Klaus states with furrowed brows, I shift my feet.

“I met the Hale Pack just now, they wanted reassurance that our family means no harm.”

“Harm? I’ll show them harm. How dare they use you as leverage instead of coming to us for confirmation, uncultured swine the lot of them.” Klaus growls and wraps me in a tight hug.

“To be fair, we entered their land, custom wise we should have given the heads up. But I did promise that we wouldn’t feast on the local and stick to the blood bank.” I smiled reluctantly.

I freeze when a thought crosses my mind, _how am I going to tell Elijah and Rebekah._ Klaus senses my change in mood and places a steady hand under my chin.

“Don’t worry my Dove, I’ll explain it to them.” I nod and follow him back to the car. Gnawing my lip the entire way.

* * *

I find myself once more in my room staring blankly at my ceiling praying for oblivion. Niklaus was downstairs talking with Elijah about the meeting. 

A knock catches my attention and I look to my doorway to see Hope leaning against the doorway biting her lip. I sit up and quirk a brow at her, completely surprised by her appearance.

"Hello sister," I greet politely. Her face sets sourly, not at all complementing her fair features,

"Must you always be so hard to talk to. I came in here to see how you were...I heard about the incident with Matt after school." I scowl and look at her sharply.

"As you can see I am fine, just like I have been fine for the past 100 years." I'm standing in front of her now.

"We," Hope mumbles. I stare at her in confusion.

"What?" I ask. SHe looks up at me.

"We have been alive for the past 100 years." My jaw is hanging at her words.

"BUt you never had to say you were fine. For the past 100 years, ever since I could talk I have screamed to the rooftops just how fine I was and you want to know why?" I shout in her face. Hope shrinks back and looks up at me with wide tear-filled eyes.

"Why?" She whispers timidly.

"Because my family has shunned me for being what I am. Our father favours you because you are his _little girl_ , carbon copy of our mother, a mother _I_  don't remember, but you do. You who are perfect, the perfect Witch the perfect Vampire compared to I who is an abomination." 

I feel my throat close so I pause to catch my breath before continuing.

"I who am part beast and part blood cannot compete with a child that was born with affection. I have to earn the right to speak to him while he will converse with you as if it wasn't a criterion in his book. I earn my place in this house and get spit on for my efforts. My brother despises me and wishes me gone form your perfect family. I am unwelcomed and yet you all go about your days righteously in thought thinking that, what you have done for me, _to_ me, is something I should be thankful for?"

I step back from her and watch as the tears fall down her delicate face.

"I am not." I snarl at her and she flinches, face screwed up and shaking.

"So dear sister does _that_ answer your question on _why_?" I challenge scathingly. She breathes in ragged breaths and leaves the room without a single word.

I wipe my hands over my face and bring them away quickly to look at the water on my fingertips in confusion. Tears. I was crying and didn't even notice. I sit on my bed stunned as the liquid continues to flow down my cheeks, never ceasing.

* * *

Niklaus stands before his brother Elijah in the older man's study. Nothing was said leaving the room utterly silent. Soon Elijah grew tired and indicated for Niklaus to speak. Causing a resentful glare his way.

"The Hale pack knows why we are here Brother," Niklaus states calmly. His entire posture was relaxed and passively mostly to how dire the situation actually was. Elijah spun around and stared in shock after realizing how important the words his younger brother said were.

"How?" Elijah demands. Niklaus rolls his eyes and sets Elijah with a look.

"Oh come now brother we both know you are not that stupid, piece it together," Niklaus states, exasperated by Elijah's ridiculous behaviour. Elijah scowls at the younger man.

"You had no right-" Elijah started but Niklaus cuts him off after sitting up straight.

"I had every right because you wouldn't. This is not Mystic Falls Brother, we are in someone else's home, by werewolf culture it is pressing that any large mass of creatures must raise any and all local pack's awareness of presence to defeat any sudden attacks. To be honest I quite like not having to worry about my daughters' safety."

Elijah laughs at Niklaus' words. Said man scowls up at his brother.

"WHat is so funny Elijah?" Niklaus asks spitefully.

"You still believe Hope and Maeva are your daughters?"

"You laugh but they are my blood, Elijah," Niklaus growls at his brother.

"Ones you do not deserve. Hayley knew this, we all knew this because after all of your scheming and all the enemies you think you have made, you expected something, what results did you expect Niklaus? This, all this is the world you created brother. You and your treacherous ways have caused this in our family" Elijah exclaims with mockery.

"Is that so? What have I done lately other than cooperate? I bowed down to you, brother, to make up for daggering you, for the greater good of our plan to reclaim our home. I have let you run this carnival in hopes my daughters have a safe place where I did not!" Niklaus screams at Elijah, puffs of breath expanding his nostrils.

He calms down slowly before speaking again. Ignoring the pity in his brother's eyes.

"Now, I make no excuses for past sins but in the one moment when you could have chosen to stand by me, to believe in me... and believe my intentions for my own children were pure, you chose to stand against me to side take them away from me and later on compel them to forget who I was. Now, just like their mother who adored you for years, my daughters my blood call you father."

"Did you hope for that Niklaus. Did you hope for what I have? Did you wish that your children would be born into a happy life? That the mother would be alive to know her daughters? That we could live and thrive as some kind of family..."

"That was your fantasy brother, not mine! I knew what I _wanted_."

"No! Niklaus this was our hope! Our intoxicating hope for our family and now? The only one who isn't happy is you." Elijah runs his fingers through his hair, eyes misty and brows furrowed in anger. Niklaus gulps and stares back at his brother a tear running down his cheek.

"I wanted my family back Elijah. I had a chance with these girls and yet you still took them from me." Niklaus shook his head in pity, rubbing his chin and swiftly turns on his heel, leaving the room briskly.

Elijah stares at the spot Niklaus was standing. In a fit of rage, Elijah swings and flings an assortment of items off his desk. Breathing haggardly and goes to stare out the window. Ignoring the rest of the world.


End file.
